


Split and Cornered

by Ship_Lord_Pizza_Queen



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat really shouldn't, But I'll warn ya, Demencia and 5.0.5 are there, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mistakes have been made, Sorta Evil Flug, Villainous - Freeform, but not a whole lot, gory stuff, im drowning in this fandom, someone help me, sorry I get caught up in the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Lord_Pizza_Queen/pseuds/Ship_Lord_Pizza_Queen
Summary: ~~~USA New York 1987~~~Thank you for tuning into channel 24. We have some wonderful news today! The criminal scientist Dr Slys, known for his devastating inventions that caused the deaths of millions, and his background work with today’s most evil villains and black market leaders, died in a plane/fighter jet crash today in a shootout with the hero Bullet Ballista. She claimed to have crashed the plane somewhere in Germany, but is unsure of the exact location. This is a day that will go down in history!~~~ Present Day 21XX ~~~Dr. Flug! Is the device ready?!





	1. A Reward?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! First FanFic on this website hope you all enjoy it!

~~~USA New York 1987~~~  
Thank you for tuning into channel 24. We have some wonderful news today! The criminal scientist Dr Slys, known for his devastating inventions that caused the deaths of millions, and his background work with today’s most evil villains and black market leaders, died in a plane/fighter jet crash today in a shootout with the hero Bullet Ballista. She claimed to have crashed the plane somewhere in Germany, but is unsure of the exact location. This is a day that will go down in history!

~~~ Present Day 21XX ~~~

"Flug! Is the deactivator done?! We film in twenty minutes!" Black Hat materialized by the door of the lab causing Dr Flug to jump. He had been carefully putting a gun into a cardboard box with a blank address sticker on it. "Yes mister Black Hat sir! I just finished p-packing all…" Flug took a second to think. "A-all 180 of them in labeled boxes. I made a few extras just in case." Black Hat walked over and inspected the pile of boxes. "It's… sufficient. Grab one and let's go," Black Hat commanded as he left the lab. Dr Flug smiled at his small achievement and wiped his neck with a dirty rag. It was a hot day, but he still put his lab coat on and dutifully made his was to the mock lab and filming area, pesky heroes can't know what they really have in there right? 

He entered the room and a hero in a glass cage, chained by the legs to the ground which was made of oil rubber, was trying desperately to shot lighting at Black Hat who stood right outside the cage with a sadistic smirk. The hero stopped and looked through the corner of his eyes at the doctor slowly approaching. He yelled, "Let me go! You have no right to keep me here!" Flug ignored him and made his way over to CamBot. He flipped some switches and it came to life, slinking over to the glass tank. Black Hat snatched the device from Dr Flug’s hands and questioned, "How do I turn it on and what is the official name?" Flug stood close to Black Hat, not noticing the raised eyebrow on the hero, answered, "W-well sir this button is for temporary deactivation, this one is for complete deactivation, and this one is for restoration. I think it's called Deactivate 6.0 sir." Black Hat made a questioning noise at the high number and Dr Flug answered sheepishly, rubbing his arm, "It's took a few tries to get it right sir." Black Hat pushed Flug to the side and moved to the middle of CamBot's view, making a motion for Flug to start rolling. Flug counted down from three and Black Hat began the advertisement. "Hello you miserable cockroaches! Today I have a new device for you and all your hero troubles! It's a deactivation gun that can remove the powers from heroes! There are three modes. One, the temporary removal." He gestured to Flug who silently nodded and pulled a switched and the glass cage neatly collapsed and the hero made a mad dash, using lighting to speed up and climb up the wall to a window. Black Hat calmly open fired and the hero fell and hit the grind with a painful thud. "Two the recovery button." He flipped a switch, fired, and the hero again tried to escape, but to the door this time. Black Hat disappeared, the camera now following the electric hero. Yet it was all in vain. As the hero opened the door Black Hat stood ominously behind it and held the gun point blank to other's chest. "Close, but no cigar," Black Hat said with a horrible sneer and fired the gun. The hero was slammed against the back wall, blood staining the wall, and flopped to the ground with a groan. Black Hat looked happily at the gun, "Well," he said walking over to the hero, "don't fire number three, complete removal, at point blank of you want the hero in mint condition." He leaned his head back and laughed a laugh that the hero would rather die then hear again. Flug on the other hand was quite happy and enjoyed the sound knowing Black Hat was very pleased and it made him worryingly giddy. Black Hat looked over and announced, "We only have 180 in stock, order now, it's a very limited edition so no time to waste! So order or die!" Flug shut CamBot down and stood a bit behind Black Hat as the hero groggily looked up. He eyed Flug and made a quiet plea, "Please… save me…" Flug looked on, unfeeling, and made almost a snide comment, "Why should I? I am only loyal to Black Hat and sadly you are an enemy and I can't let you leave. Besides what do you think he'll do to me if I helped you?" Black Hat plastered a face-splitting grin on his face and laid a had on Flug's shoulder. Dr Flug raised a gun labeled 'Shrink 2.0' and pulled the trigger, shrinking the hero down enough to put him in a small glass tube.

"He'll be a great test subject. May I have him sir?" Flug said turning to look at the malicious villain. "Yes you may and the device works wonderfully!" Black Hat remarked, drawing his hand away from the doctor's shoulder holding it to his chin in thought, "I think this has earned a reward. How about you come with me to the villain convention? I want you to take commissions, per my permission. It'll be great for the business will it not?" If you could see Flug's face under the bag, you would melt with the smile he gave. "Y-yes! I would love too! Are D-dementia or 5.0.5. coming?" Flug stammered, fumbling with Shrink 2.0. "No, HatBot will watch them here. Now get ready, we leave tomorrow night. Have all of our best and most successful inventions and the deactivators ready and packed. Also be ready to study other's designs to make our own." Black Hat said as he left the room kicking Dementia out of the way when he opened the door. She trailed him as he walked away and 5.0.5. came in and saw the blood in the back wall and growled tiredly and pulled a mopping bucket over to it and glanced over to Dr Flug. The doctor walked to 5.0.5. and offered a few apologetic treats that were gratefully accepted, "Sorry, we had a rather skittish hero this time around.” He patted the bear on the head and headed to his real lab. He scanned the room and threw a small cube onto the floor. It expanded and became a large box, almost the size of a large refrigerator, made of reinforced steel and started packing the devices. Shrink 2.0, Deactivate 6.0, Strength pills, Shredder, Portal Gun 11.0, etc… he had it all picked out and packed by 1:39 a.m. He fell asleep on his lab table with a empty pot of coffee in his gloved hand.

Dr Flug's alarm went off at 6:00 am and he jumped up, almost breaking the coffee pot. He carefully put the glass pot down and rubbed his eyes under the bag, deciding to take a shower. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and gathered some things and closed the bathroom door. He took his clothes off, not touching the bag or the goggles. He stared at the mirror looking at every crinkle and slight tear in the bag, the tiny smudges on the goggles and slowly took the bag off, never breaking eye contact with the reflection in the mirror. When the bag was off and placed neatly on the sink, he traced a large scar that ran from the top of the left side of his forehead to his bottom lip. He had another scar that started above his right eye and traveled to his collarbone. His gripped the sink until his knuckles ached and turned white, shaking and trying to gain control of his breath. His quickly turned on the shower and let the cold water run over his face and he leaned against the tile wall, holding his head in his hands. The water eventually warmed and it calmed the scientist. He finished the shower, dried his hair, and swiftly put a clean bag on and his cleaned goggles. He pulled a clean blue t-shirt over the bag and put on some new jeans. He grabbed a previously packed suitcase and ran to the lab.  
In the lab he opened a closet and grabbed a few lab coats, shoved them into the suitcase, and put one on, dusting invisible dirt off his shoulders and front of his coat. He grabbed a checklist off a table and went around making sure everything was in the steel box and his suitcase. Once he was satisfied he pushed a button on the side of the steel box and it shrunk to a pocket size cube in his hand and he scooped up his suitcase and walked to the garage. A sleek, black, raised up limo was waiting by the garage door and Flug opened the trunk and put in the luggage. He ran back upstairs and waited by Black Hat's door for about 10 minutes when Black Hat opened the door and noticed the doctor waiting patiently next to him. "Everything ready doctor?" Black Hat asked as he handed Flug a large, black and red leather trunk and started walking to the kitchen. Dr Flug filled behind Black Hat and answered, "Yes sir. All the inventions are packed and in the car Black Hat sir." "It better be. I need some coffee then we'll go." He poured some "coffee" into a large black mug and added some white and green powder and it caused a tiny mushroom cloud above the cup. Flug poured some real coffee into a travel mug and tiredly rubbed his neck. He downed almost a whole pot before Black Hat even drank half of his "coffee". Dr Flug made some more coffee, this time saving it for the long drive to the convention. Black Hat eyed Flug, but said nothing. After Black Hat got another cuppa, they walked to the limo and with a goodbye pat to 5.0.5 and a happy showing off of the deathly lab security now blocking the lab to a grumbling Dementia, the boss and employee loaded into the self-driving limo and left the hat shaped mansion. 

Flug usually enjoyed long car rides. He would tinker on small side projects or catch up on much needed sleep, yet riding in the car with Black Hat was extremely stressful. He downed the pot of coffee very quickly after noticing Black Hat staring two giant holes into his head. He sat across from the so called demon and eventually gave up sleep, so he opened a small bag full of trinkets, lose ends, and other mainly metal bits and pieces. He worked faster under Black Hat gaze and ended up making a freeze ray, EMP device, a small contained black hole, and a universal translator for every language on earth. Black Hat watched in curiosity as the flustered genius scientist slowly grew more comfortable and created inventions with ease, almost as if he had made them a hundred times before. Black Hat eventually lost interest and stared out the window, only to look back occasionally to see two or three more devices. 

As they neared the destination Flug opened a small bag and pushed all the devices and inventions into it and somehow it all fit. He fell asleep and Back Hat sipped on a Flaming Sunrise aflame with blue fire and silently watched him as the sun went down. The limo pulled up to a looming black hotel and Flug woke with a start when Black Hat kicked him in the shin. "Sorry sir!" Dr Flug sprang up, walked around to Black Hat's door, opened it and he stepped out royally. A bellhop with a horn on the side of his head and long raven hair covering his eyes, ran up and asked to take the bags. Flug politely refused, not daring to let a random person touch his inventions and his boss' luggage. The scientist pulled two purple stickers from his lab coat pocket and stuck them to the large luggage and they started floating, to the bellhop's surprise, and the floating bags followed Flug into the hotel. He made his way to the front desk. A beautiful blue lady with large gills and flowing gold and green locks sat behind the desk fussing with her hair. He rang the bell and she glanced at him, but ignored him. Dr Flug cleared his throat and inquiried, "U-um reservation for Black Hat?" The fish woman jumped to her feet and nervously asked, "O-oh! Um is he here yet?" She glanced around gasped quietly when she saw Black Hat waiting impatiently by the elevator. "H-here is your key, penthouse right? I-I'll have a basket of complimentary hotel food and such sent up." She was panicking, so Flug quickly said, "No, no it's ok," grabbing the keys," he won't want that. Thank you." He ran over to Black Hat who looked over, smiled at the blue woman, who just about fainted, and laughed as they entered the elevator. The elevator flew up over 100 floors in five seconds due to Flug's advice and direction. It ran on magnets and solar power, so that it could not fall, break, or kill anyone if the power went out or the wires broke or were cut. They arrived at the top, the penthouse suite and Flug put the luggage into their respective rooms and checked out the suite. It was a British/Indian style and had a large living room with a high ceiling and a long crystal chandelier. The living room also had windows that covered half of the room's walls and the overlooked a large city known for its underground criminal activity. The kitchen was expansive and had two huge ovens and 6 burners. The fridge was full of food, but hurriedly stocked as if it was last minute. Flug smiled remembering the desk lady. There were five bedrooms and all of them had large windows, king sized beds, a tv, a not mini fridge, and a bathroom fit for a king, the master bedroom had a balcony with two tables and a small bar. Flug walked around until Black Hat called him over to a bedroom door. "This is your room, mine is the master one across from you. I want to leave this hotel by 8:00 so be ready to go by then." Black Hat disappeared into his room and Flug gratefully turned into his room and collapsed on his bed, the caffeine having worn off some time ago. Flug was exhausted. He set his alarm to 6:00 am and crashed not even bothering to take his shoes off. 

The alarm went off half an hour earlier than he thought. He must have turned it on by accident in his tiredness. He stretched and slinked off the bed, it was too late to go back to sleep so might as well clean up and change his clothes. Flug slumped into the bathroom and removed his old clothes, got into the shower, and then removed his bag and goggles. He took a long, hot shower, dried off, combed his hair and got dressed, bag and all, not looking at his face in the mirror, and unpacked some invention to take to the convention. He was ready, had Black Hat's devil drink ready on the counter, and he was sitting on the love seat in the living room looking out the big window eating some toast, when Black Hat walked out of his room. He was wearing a black, silk suit jacket with matching pants. He had a deep scarlet French Cuff shirt with shark tooth cuffs, some black leather shoes, and his legendary top hat with a red ribbon and a Black Hat logo pinned to the front of his suit. He walked into the kitchen and noticed the mug of "coffee" and just watched as Flug ate his toast and noted that the bag on Flug head was pushed up slightly and the back of his neck was visible, showing the dark coal hair laced with red. There was a scar and some kind of mark. The scar looked like a rope burn or the press of a well worn gas mask and the mark was some type of tattoo, and as he was looking closer, Flug suddenly stood up and turned. "O-oh, Good morning Black Hat sir! I made you your drink and the products are ready to take with us." Flug said pointing to the small flouting purple cubes hanging around his shoulder. He pulled his bag down as far as possible and stood there quietly. Black Hat also was quiet, sipping his morning cuppa. Black Hat strode over to the window where Flug was standing and stood close, looming over him, his breath brushing the bottom of his bag and his exposed neck, and poked the floating cubes. Flug nervously rubbed his hands together, he was rather uncomfortable being this close and slowly backed off. He rubbed his neck and coughed, "Well u-um, I'm going to g-go to the bathroom and um yeah." He almost ran to the bathroom and quickly locked the door. Black Hat stood still, cracked a small smile and yelled, "Make it quick! We leave in thirty minutes!" A muffled "Yes sir!" came from Flug’s room and he chugged the last of his "coffee". 

They hopped into the limo and drove in silence for twenty minutes to a convention hall and they unloaded in the VIP zone. People offered to take the inventions to their spot and only barely got away with minor scratches and lava gun burns. They walked to the premium selling spot they had pre rented and the doctor set up while Black Hat made his way to a large illuminated stage where he would sell Dr Flug’s inventions and give a short speech on villainy, being the best villain around of course he was chosen. As the light dimmed and a spot light flickered on, Black Hat stood in all his villainous glory announcing, "Hello you revolting degenerates! Let the convention begin and remember…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Try not to kill anyone!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, what's up anything new happen recently? Well for me I'm going to travel, but I swear I'll keep up the FF ok?

Black Hat was quite persuasive and almost all of the inventions sold in the first two hours, except the ones he wanted to sell at the bidding stage. He then commanded Flug to look around and pick out products that might be duplicated and resold at Black Hat Organization. He found a few, nothing was quite as impressive as Flug's stuff, but a formula for super soldiers, a baseball cap that could turn you invisible, and a small SIR unit were fine additions to the Black Hat "cause." The first day passed uneventfully and so did the second day. The third day however Flug decided to explore the town a bit. So after the convention had ended for the day and he checked with Black Hat who told him he would be out until the next afternoon visiting with a client, he hit the streets around 1:00 am. The town had a busy night life and most shops and "markets" were still open.  
Flug checked his watch it was 3:00 am and he had walked around for some time eating and shopping when he was pushed into a dark alley by three men. He landed in a puddle and his oppressors laughed. "Alright you little shit, give us your money otherwise…" The largest man grabbed his lava gun and Flug realized it had been knocked out of his pocket when he fell. "I-I can't g-give it to you. I-it belongs to Black Hat." "Yeah right, as if a sniveling weakling like you works with Black Hat. Now hand it over!" The two smaller guys grabbed his arms and the main grabbed Flug's bag. "What's under here? You don't mind right?" Flug thrashed violently, but they held him back. There was a ringing in his ears and he was frantic. The large man didn't seem to notice Flug's heavy breathing. He ripped the bag off and Flug saw red. 

Dr. Flug woke up in his bed in the hotel around 9:00 am and immediately noticed the blood sticking to his gloves, hair, back, and it was all over the bed. It was old blood, and it burned his nose. But what immediately came to his attention was the feeling of cold, fresh air on his face. No bag. NO BAG! He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "No. No. No no no no!" His face was covered in blood and there was something in his teeth he didn't want to think about. He looked at the floor and there was blood from the bathroom to the bedroom door. He took off his shirt trying to get the blood off, but there was just so much. He looked back at the mirror and everything started spinning. He heaved and started having a panic attack when the doorbell rang. "R-room service!" The person sounded nervous. Flug grabbed a bag and goggles, shoved them on, dragged himself to the door and opened it, surprising the room service man behind it. It was the man from before, the one with the horn and black hair. The man started shaking, staring at Flug, his bag already soaking up the dark sticky blood from his hair. And quite the sight he was. A man with a paper bag on his head soaked in blood, no shirt and slightly muscular, with two large scars from chest to stomach and a black tattoo that rapped from the back of his neck, around his chest, upper arms, and stopped at his hips and were shaped in circles, stars, and periodic table symbols. Blood was covering him and he was heaving and gripping the door as if he was going to break it. "I'll… take you up on that room service… clean up all this blood before noon. If… if you can I'll pay you… twice as much as your monthly salary. It's everywhere and its drying." The man quickly grabbed the mopping bucket and got to work. Flug made his way to the shower and tried to hold it together. 'I couldn't stop it. They could have found out! No… even if they did they're dead now right? Yeah… they're dead." He clean off and pulled on a shirt and some loose jeans and combat boots. He grabbed his lab coat and looked in the mirror slipping it on. He didn't feel right. That feeling when someone's found out your most precious and well kept secret or something is not in the right place. He was drained and needed more sleep, so he walked to the living room and threw himself onto the couch, due to the cleaning man cleaning his room. Today's convention, the last day, would start at 8:00 pm so he had time for a nap. Ignoring the sounds of the man frantically cleaning, he fell into a fitful sleep. 

Black Hat walked in at 12:00 exactly. It smelled like an unhealthy amount of air freshener, but there was something under it, some well know smell, but he couldn't quite figure it out because of all the Autumn Leaves fragrance. He walked into the kitchen and made himself some "Coffee"and opened a jar of pickled fingers and noticed Flug's legs hanging off the couch, twitching. He strode over and the smell was even stronger. It smelled like… he was leaning closer and about to pull up a bit of the bag to get a better smell, when Flug startled awake, and Black Hat could feel a powerful and angry feeling radiating off Flug, when the doctor turned over and saw Black Hat, he jumped up, missing Black Hat's leg with his foot by centimeters. "S-sorry sir I didn't hear you c-come in. Um I'll get u-up now…" Flug just about ran back to his room as if looking for something. Something was wrong. 

Flug looked for even a trace of blood, but, thankfully, didn't find any. He grabbed a few of the inventions he looked at yesterday and tried gathering his thoughts. He had almost gathered his wits when a loud bang came from his door. "Flug! Come with me. We're going to dinner with a fellow who is visiting town, named Boxman. I hate him, but he wants to become a customer. So you're coming with me so I'm not bored. We'll leave from there to the convention so be ready." Black Hat shouted and Flug yelled back, "O-ok! Let me just… get a new bag." He heard steps leave his door and he relaxed a bit. 'Mierda*, why now? Well it looks like Black Hat hasn't noticed. Thank goodness.' Flug and Black Hat got into the self driving limo and met up with the villain at a fancy and well known restaurant called The Water's Edge. It catered to villains mainly, having more… "exotic and hard to find" options. The villain was waiting by the front. He was rather fat and had a robotic eye, some low level minions walked by and Flug heard them quietly say, "Hey look it's butt man." Flug almost laughed. Almost. "Hello! Thank you Black Hat for coming! Let's go in, let's go in!" He ushered them in, almost touching Black Hat's shoulder, but Flug quickly slapped his hand and hissed to him, "Don't touch him unless you want your hand bitten off." Black Hat patted Flug on the shoulder and walked in. It smelled and although Flug knew it was a very nice restaurant, he would not be coming back. They sat, ordered, and "Buttman" started blabbing, almost clearly getting on Black Hat's nerves. Flug just sat there picking at his food. He wasn't hungry, but he had sinking suspicion that it wasn't just his nerves. He wasn't really paying attention to what the lesser villain was saying until, "Did you hear about three minions where brutality murdered last night, it was like a wild werewolf had gone crazy and there was hardly anything left of them to figure out who the were." Flug's stomach twisted in a painful manor. Boxman continued, "Did you hear some mountain explores just found the crash site from 1987 and some government people are investigating to confirm suspicions that Dr. Slys didn't die in the fatal crash." Flug's fork clanked against the plate. Boxman kept talking. "They know he's immortal so they're looking for him on the off chance he is still alive. Wouldn't it be a treat to meet the greatest inventor of all time? My robots could probably beat his now, but still." Flug's hands were shaking. He tried to keep his breathing quiet, but failed quite miserably. 'How could this happen?! I thought I covered all the tracks! They couldn't have found it. Wait… was it…?! But why would they tell?!' Flug started having a panic attack and was not responding to Boxman's questioning. Black Hat stood suddenly, grabbed Flug by the arm, who was still unresponsive, and told Boxman, "I'm so sorry, but my scientist needs to go. So I'll have him check out your qualifications when he is able to work. Goodbye Boxman. I would say it's been a pleasure…" and Black Hat walked away. Boxman stood there dumbly as a waiter brought a very expensive check for him to pay. 

Flug woke up feeling like someone had punched him in the chest, multiple times, he also noticed he was sitting very close the Black Hat and his knee was touching his boss's. "I see you're awake doctor. You had a panic attack at the restaurant. Mind telling me what that was all about?" Black questioned dryly, eyebrow twitching. "Umm I-I don't know sir… I just s-suddenly couldn't breath and But-Boxman was getting really annoying…" Black Hat didn't look convinced. "Come to think of it you were acting rather strange earlier Dr Flug." Black Hat noticed Flug fidgeting. "And you smelled delicious…" Black Hat licked his lips and Flug pulled his bag down as much as possible to cover his pink cheeks. “I just can't put my finger on it." "I-I'm not sure what you mean s-sir… I have been feeling off all day, but I… don't know why and I don't know what you mean by the smell." Black Hat surprised the doctor by leaning in close, so close Flug could feel the villain’s chin on his collarbone. He took a big sniff with his nonexistent nose and mumbled, "You smell disgusting now, like that cheap restaurant. Ugh." Black Hat hissed and his forked tongue brushed over his neck, Flug squirmed and he was extremely grateful for his bag which hid his blush that was slowly making its way down his neck. He gave a sigh of relief when Black drew his face away. The demon was about to say something when the car arrived at the convention. They got out and Flug happily walked away from Black Hat and to their part of the selling district. 

That night he sold more than his daily quota and Black Hat reluctantly let Flug do as he pleased for the rest of the evening. Flug took his chance and explored. As he walk around and gathered some possible products, he saw a small booth in the back that sold miniature planes. 'Why are they selling small planes at a villain and weapon convention?' Flug wracked his brain for a reason, but came up blank. Turns out they were prototypes for fighter plane, alien spaceships, etc. 'Well I could use some for my collection.' So while he was haggling a price he didn't notice a sizable screen in the front flicker on and start playing a video. "~The Villains of today all are noteworthy in their own right, but let's take a look at history's most badass villains!~" It sounded suspiciously like Dementia's voice and Flug tuned it out for the most part. There was a large crowd gathering below the screen and it played a long video taking note of every villain who was legend in the villain community, mentioning villains such as Tord, Mojo Jojo, and Captain Hook etc. At the end it played words the shook Dr. Flug to his core. "To rap it all up we have some wonderful news! You all from time to time have wanted and needed an inventor or advisor at some point and of course you've only wanted the best. You know sometimes it's them pulling the strings and really the brains behind the whole plan. Well get ready to have your socks knocked off because the infamous Doctor Slys, background work extranare and the envy of advisors everywhere, in a very recent announcement, is proved alive!" A cry of excitement and amazement came from the crowd. "He's alive?! But how? He should be dead by now!" "He drank demon blood remember? He made his own potion, part demon blood, the last in existence, and part his own concoction!" "Well we have some competition now huh?" Everyone was riled up, but Flug could feel a shaking in his core and he could not keep the contents of his stomach down. He fell to his knees and puked all over the floor, soaking his bag. He couldn't see, his vision blurred by panic. He knew he needed to get away and he was about to pry himself off the floor to run when a black gloved hand grabbed his left shoulder and he looked up before blacking out again, to see a smiling, crouched Black Hat, who quietly hummed, "We have a lot to talk about… Slys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok words with (*) on the end are in another language and I'll provide translations for you!  
> In this chapter * means shit in Spanish. Also if you want an OC featured in the story, list:  
> •Where they're from  
> •Name  
> •Powers, if they have any  
> •Short personality description  
> •And short appearance description


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~Past~~~~~  
"No! Stop! I'm begging you! You don't have to do this! We know your not really evil!" A hero screamed in the darkness. Black Hat walked past the lab only to stop hearing unfamiliar words coming from a familiar voice, he morphed into a shadow and watched silently. "Now why would I do that? I rather like this actually. Did you know Black Hat doesn't hire idiots who can't even kill someone? And why do all you heroes think I'm some goody goody two shoes victim who hates working with my jefecito*?" Flug stared into space his hands on his face as if he was embarrassed to say it. Black Hat’s breath hitched.  
‘what was that? When he said- No that’s a human emotion. I'm not that… weak?’  
"What is wrong with you?! How can you even tolerate a demon like that?!" The heroes shouted. "You must be joking… it's actually you know what, your talking is pissing me off. Why don't I shut you up right now?" Flug pulled his gloves back on and laughed darkly, causing the demon to grip his chest in… longing? Black Hat stayed until Flug cleaned up sent the heroes away and sat at his desk happily. Black Hat left and re-entered the room, visible this time. "Flug… what are you working on?" Flug jumped and twisted his head to face his boss. "Well it's a rope that forces you to answer whatever the owner asked. I saw a hero use it and I want to make a better one, boss.” Black Hat was quiet and listened to Flug happy ramblings. "Doctor… what did you do to the heroes that broke into your lab early today?" Flug stopped talking about the rope and happily answered, "Well… I cut their tongues, broke their legs, ripped out their hair, ripped one guy's eye out, and a bunch more stuff why?" Black Hat patted Flug on the shoulder and left, very confused. 'Was that really the fumbling idiot scientist he hired? He seemed different, it was almost a complete personality change…' He couldn't get the sound of Flug's laugh out of his head. 

~~~~~Present~~~~~

It was black. Extremely black. Flug couldn't see, but he could hear, but he could only hear the sound of his own soft breath. It was warm. He was so tired and comfortable it made him sleepy again. Yet he couldn't sleep because there was something on his face. It was cool and smooth. He wanted to freak out and swat the thing away, but he had no strength. The thing slowly traced every line and crevice on his face making small stops at his scars as if taking note. He remember when a hero had almost broken his neck and Black Hat’s tentacles had helped him heal without his neck taking further damage. He was about to speak when a gravelly voice, one he knew well, asked in a quiet tone, "How are you feeling… Flug?" He lifted his hand with all his effort and took the cloth that was over his face off just enough to see Black Hat sitting in a chair by the head of the bed reading something. Long tentacles reached from behind his back and were lightly touching his stomach and face. Everything was blurry and Flug wished for his goggles. "I know you're awake Flug… Answer me, you know I am not patient." Right Black Hat did ask him a question. He answered it in a strained voice, throat hoarse from puking, "I feel… horrible, sir. What happened…? Could I… please… have a bag and my goggles, Black… Hat sir." Black Hat gingerly picked up a bag and some goggles from beside him and dropped them on his chest. "Don't worry I didn't see your face." Black Hat said irritably. Flug thankfully pulled both over his head and relaxed some, taking in the smell of the brown paper. "We were at the convention, do you remember?" Flug nodded carefully. "Do you remember the villains throughout history video… Dr Slys?" Flug's memory regained at lighting speed. 'No no no no no! Black Hat knows now! I could be killed or hurt! What is he going to do to me?!' Flug started passing out again, but one of Black Hat's tentacles pinched his side and he came back. "Now now doctor no need to pass out just yet. I think you owe me a explanation first don't you? I have been looking for you for quite some time Flug or should I call you Slys?" Flug wanted to stay in fearful silence to think of a cop out, but found himself telling his deepest secret. "He got out for a long time, as long as a lifetime… I couldn't stop him, I was too tired, tired of keeping him under control." Flug started swaying his hands to animate the story, sluggishly as if still asleep, and his words started slurring. "He is much more evil than me. No boundaries and no mercy. Yet we're two sides of the same coin and no matter how hard I push him down… he reappears, even if only for a minute. I am part of him, he is part of me." Flug was struggling to talk and it sounded like someone was strangling him. Black Hat watched silently, curious. Flug's hands grabbed his bag and started ripping it. "He doesn't like it when I don't talk about him and hide him. He thinks we can rule the world, but I don't want to!" His words were getting frantic. "I only ever wanted to be an inventor, to show off my work, whether through dumb heros or well paying villains, and I waited for so long to work for you! I hate him! I hate him! I hate-!" Flug had ripped off the bag and he blinked. Black Hat sat and took in all of his face. The doctor's face was beautiful. Every scar and burn complimented his features. He had dark black hair, it was tossed about in a complementing fashion and black eyes that shown with intelligence. He had a few tiny freckles dusting his cheeks and the scars gave him the aura of a seasoned war horse, brutal and ready to clash. Black Hat found the words and questioned, "Flug what the hell are you talking about?" Flug started laughing and sat up stretching and curled his fingers as if trying them out. "Oh it's good to be back! How long has it been? This is probably his record time keeping me down." He looked at Black Hat. "Well let's get one thing straight jefecito.” Black Hat stiffened. “I'm not your idiot scientist, I am Doctor Slys! And you will not see him for a while. Poor Flug, he was so tired. I don't know how he managed to keep me down so long… he must have found someone to distract him." Slys looked at Black Hat and smiled, some emotion behind it, but Black Hat couldn't tell what it was. Black Hat was standing now and looking down at Slys who was kneeling on the bed, looking up arrogantly. Slys slid his legs off the bed, saying, "Well it's been fun, but I have things to do, bills to pay, and people to kill! Bye!" He had retracted his tentacles and Slys stood up and stretched his legs. He had walked to the door when a large claw smashed into the door, blocking his way. He turned and Black Hat stood behind him and pulled a bag over his head. "What the hell are you doing?!" Slys shouted and ripped it off. Black Hat grabbed his wrist and brought it to his mouth. "Now now… Slys… I can't have you running around ruining my business. I need my scientist and you seem troublesome so I'll be taking him back. Also don't call me… Jefecito again Slys." Black Hat licked his green teeth and Slys' fingers involuntary curled surprising the doctor. Black Hat noticed and his face cracked into a grin and he commanded, "Flug come out here now!" He bit down on his wrist, his shark like teeth quickly piercing the skin and blood started running by down his arm. "Ugh! Wh-why?!" Slys suddenly ran for the bag on the floor and was struggling not to rip it apart. "No! You can't keep me down forever! I'm you!" "N-no You're not!" Black Hat again grabbed his wrist. "Flug would you like help?" "No he does not! Leave me alone!" "I said Flug do you want me to help?" Slys covered his mouth, but the scream came out anyway, "¡Sí! ¡Ayúdame a jefe! ¡Por favor!*” He again bit down on his wrist, but this time it stung. Slys writhed in pain, his arm dripping in blood and black poison. He collapsed and Black Hat caught him, simply saying, "You are quite the interesting character Flug…" and laid him back in bed. 

"Ugh…" Flug awoke to a soft grunting noise and a hiss like snicker. He opened his eyes and thankfully saw through his goggles. His vision however was blocked by a blue fuzziness. 5.0.5 was trying to do something, what it was Flug knew not. The bear's hand was moved away roughly and Dementia shoved a marker in his face. "Hey Flug! Glad you're feeling better, you still look kinda green though, you should look in the mirror." She held up a small hand mirror and Flug's bag was covered in green spots and lines. Flug sighed and gave back the mirror, "Must you do this to me now? You know I'm not feeling well." She just laughed and scampered away. 5.0.5 closed the door behind her and gave Flug a bowl of soup and his caffeine pills. "Thank you 5.0.5 you're such a good bear. I'll give you a treat after how about that? A nice doll or edible snack?" 5.0.5 happily chose the second and ran out of the room to get Flug some more food. Flug laid in the bed almost angry. How could he have let Slys get out? He worked for so long! Now he would try as much as possible to take control and it would be a problem. 

"Why do you want to take over so badly?"

'I want power. We want power! You know what kind of life and childhood we had. We deserve to kill everyone who dares get in our way! You know that killing people is one of the few things that keeps me down. You're not so much different then me.' 

Flug rolled off the bed and into the floor, staying there a few minutes. When he did manage to get up, he held an internal fight about what to wear with Slys mainly winning. He took off his old clothes, being careful of his bandaged wrist, courtesy of 5.0.5, and pulled on a black turtleneck, German military general symbols on the right arm. He pulled on some sleek gray pants and some thick combat boots. Flug managed to chose a lab coat, winning over Slys' constant fighting. He ate the food 5.0.5 brought and tried to ignore the weird look the flower head was giving him about his clothes. After taking some anti-depressants that quieted Slys slightly, Flug walked to the lab. He opened the door and attempted to get something done, but couldn't, almost as if he was waiting for something or… someone.  
He had done precious little, Slys unwavering in his fighting, before Black Hat marched in, closing and locking the door behind him, causing to notice him. Flug stood up and turned to him, Slys was suddenly quiet and Flug gave a happy sigh. "Thank you…" Flug said quietly, tired of Slys' constant presence. "Looks to me like you haven't gotten much done have you?" Black Hat remarked taking a seat on Flug's swivel chair. "N-not really I'm sorry sir. It's just Slys is going to be hindrance for the next month or two. He… he's trying hard this time." " He's giving you a difficult time isn't he?" Flug nodded his head. "Stand in front of me and take off your bag." Flug hesitated, but stood in front of Black Hat, their knees almost touching. He slowly took off the bag and opened his eyes. Black Hat grabbed his bandaged wrist as Slys tried to run away. "Hello Slys. Looks like you haven't taken me seriously," Black Hat's tongue hissed over his green knife like teeth and Slys stomach went weak. "You know it's such a shame that someone with such a beautiful face has such a horrible personality…" Slys tried to pull away, only succeeding in hurting his wrist further. "Why can't you let me go? I'm sure you can just hired another scientist right? You don't really need him I'm sure, he's so stupid!" Slys poked the other's chest, Black Hat sat calmly, leaning back, saying nothing. His grip tightened and Syls grimaced in pain holding his lower arm with his other hand. "Slys… I need Flug. Do you even know what he has created while you were trapped? He has created more than you'll ever hope to. You're pathetic. You are of no use to me and a hindrance to Flug." Black Hat squeezed the wrist tighter. "So I'm going to have to ask you to leave him alone. Do we have an understanding Slys?" Slys remand still. Black Hat threatened to bite him again and Slys quickly nodded, clenching his fists. Black Hat pulled him down until the scientist's nose was touching where his nose should be. "Good. Nothing we 'talked' about will reach Flug. I'll be watching you, weakling." 

A tentacle pulled the bag back over Slys' head and Flug returned. And the engineer immediately notice the close proximity of his and Black Hat’s face. He started stuttering, “Um- J-jefe? D-did you talk to h-him?” “Yes I did…” Black Hat’s breath was warm and it made Flug’s face tingle and sent a shudder down his back. Black Hat simply or not so simply, stared at Flug's eyes questioning why he was still holding Flug's hand. Flug stared back looking into Black Hat’s ‘normal’ eye. It was an abyss, swerling and its depth was unimaginable. He was lost in thought and the other’s eye when Black Hat pulled on the wrist he was still holding and pulled him down onto his lap, forcing Flug to sit with one leg one each side of him. Flug muttered and waved his hands around in a confused manor. “Flug…” He stopped and looked at Black Hat with his owl like eyes. “Y-yes sir?” Black Hat had put both his hands on Flug's hips and it made Flug weak. “Why did you want to work for me? Of course anyone would like to work for me, the marvelous Black Hat, but why did you?” “Well boss,” Flug said averting his eyes, only to have his head forced back, Black Hat was holding his chin tightly, making his eyes met Black Hat’s one. “You h-have this mystery around you and e-everyone said you were powerful demon yet I felt you had more to you, y-you were a real person… so to speak. I wanted to see what you were really like. I like the u-unknown, t-the different, a-and the challenging. I also knew you were so much more powerful than Slys and that really drew me t-to you.” Black Hat’s body was still and so was his voice. Flug also was quiet now, fidgeting with Black Hat’s suit collar. 'What are we doing…' Flug couldn't help but think. Black Hat’s hand had also let go of his chin and was now playing with Flug's hair on the back of his head under the bag. They were really close and he could hear the clumsy scientist’s heart beat. It was fast and Flug breath could be heard trying to it keep calm. “W-why do you ask?” Flug said, breaking the silence. “You…” Black Hat paused think of the right word, “Intrigue me. I didn't want Slys for the same reason as you. I wanted to see if he was real, if he was really competition which he was not, but Flug… I'd heard of a better scientist that worked behind the scenes, one that didn't want attention, and was so smart, people assumed he was actually a supercomputer… that's why I wanted you. I wanted you for my business and well you know the rest.” Flug’s neck was bright red and he was pulling his bag down so hard, Black Hat was surprised it didn't rip. He laughed and he whispered breathily into into the smaller one’s ear, “You're very special Flug." “A-aaa!” Flug exclaimed, his shoulders hunching. His blush was very visible now. “You are very so interesting. I’m drawn to you, why? Why are you different from the rest of the scum on this planet?” Flug head was foggy, he was having trouble focusing. He was going to say something, but forgot as soon as Black Hat lifted his bag slightly and rubbing his cheek against Flug's. “J-jefecito?” The larger one stopped. “Sir? Are yoU OK?!” Flug exclaimed voice getting higher. Black Hat had gripped his legs and lowered his face. “It's… fine. You're Mexican, I forget sometimes.” Flug took note and suddenly there was a loud bang at the door "Flug a package is here for you!" Dementia screeched and Flug almost fell off Black Hat’s lap. Black Hat caught him and they both hastily stood up and Black Hat disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish: *Yes! Help me boss! Please!
> 
> What's up my cute chorizos!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Well please leave a comment it fuels me lol whatever you want to do, have fun!
> 
> If you want an OC featured in the story, list:  
> •Where they're from  
> •Name  
> •Powers, if they have any  
> •Short personality description  
> •And short appearance description


End file.
